The present invention relates to a kettle having an upward bounding cover member and an automatically extensible sucker, and more particularly to a kettle which has new structure and can be conveniently used.
A conventional kettle is used in such a manner that the kettle cap is first opened and then the beverage contained in the kettle is poured into the kettle cap or a cup for drinking. Such procedure is easy to an adult or a big child. However, to a little child, it is uneasy to drink the beverage without spilling the same from the cup. Therefore, when going out, a straw must be carried to be placed in the cup for the child to suck the beverage so as to avoid spilling of the beverage. However, a user often forgets to bring the straw and the straw is liable to miss or drop onto the ground during use.
For solving the above problem, a rotary kettle with automatically extensible sucker is developed. FIGS. 1 and 2 show such kettle which includes a kettle body 1, a kettle cap 2, an upper and a lower suckers 3 and 4 and a rotary member 5. The kettle body 1 is a hollow cylindric member for containing beverage such as juice, water, etc. An upper open end of the kettle body 1 is formed with outer thread 14.
The kettle cap 2 is screwed on the outer thread 14 of the kettle body 1. An upper and a lower disk members 21, 22 with different diameters are formed on a top surface of the kettle cap 2. The upper disk member 21 is formed with an annular groove 23 and two symmetrically disposed cuts 211. The kettle cap 2 is formed with a through hole 25 for the suckers 3, 4 to extend therethrough, permitting a user to suck the beverage contained in the kettle body by means of the suckers 3 and 4.
The rotary member 5 is disposed above the kettle cap 2, having an open end 51. Two symmetrically disposed projections 52 are formed on inner edge of the open end 51 of the rotary member 5 corresponding to the cuts 211 of the kettle cap 2. An upper wall of the rotary member 5 is formed with a slot 53 for the upper sucker 3 to extend therethrough.
According to the above arrangements, when the projections 52 of the rotary member 5 are aligned with the cuts 211 of the kettle cap 2, the rotary member 5 can be fitted with the kettle cap 2. The rotary member 5 can be counterclockwise rotated to move the slot 53 to a position right above the sucker 3. At this time, the sucker 3 bounds outward through the slot 53 by means of its own resilience for a user to suck the beverage. Reversely, when the rotary member 5 is clockwise rotated, the sucker 3 is biased by the upper wall of the rotary member 5 and retreated thereinto.